Sendar
Early Life Sendar was the son of King Roald. He was born at some point after the Sunhawk overthrow of the Rethwellan king. (It is unknown how well he knew of the famous Kethry and Tarma, or if he knew of the Rethwellan debt to Valdemar.) Sendar was a shy and lonely boy until he was befriended by Orthallen, a noble at court. King of Valdemar Sendar came to the throne in the year 1355 AF. His oldest friend, Lord Orthallen became one of his most trusted advisors outside of the Council, and eventually joined the Council. That friendship was betrayed when Lord Orthallen paid Tedrel mercenaries to kill Sendar during the last battle of the Tedrel Wars. Sendar was reluctant to marry because he knew he could not expect to find someone he loved who loved him back. He finally settled on Lady Kayla because she alone did not throw herself at him. When asked, she reportedly said that she would prefer to be his sister than his wife, because she desired his library more than him. Because Lady Kayla was shy, she agreed to marry if he promised that she would participate as little as possible in Court life. After a year of marriage, they were so much in love that after she died, he refused to remarry. It is uncertain how long after their marriage Lady Kayla became pregnant, or if she ever gave birth to any other children before or after Selenay. If she did have other children, only Selenay survived to adulthood and to become a Herald. The Tedrel Wars The Tedrel Wars began at some point after Princess Selenay had received her Whites, and they plagued Sendar's reign from that point until the end of his life. Sendar died in battle, after the fall of Taver, the King's Own Companion. This battle marked the later win of the war for Valdemar, and the conclusion of the Tedrel Wars. Sendar died in 1376 A.F. Companion Sendar was Chosen by the Companion Lorenil. Gifts His Gifts are not enumerated. Internship A Herald Sendar rode his initial circuits with Herald Callan. It is unclear whether this is a young King Sendar. In the Series * ''Exile's Honor'' Notes A man named Sendar is mentioned in two short stories in the book Changing the World, Anthologies, Volume 5: * "The One Left Behind" by Mercedes Lackey * "Midwinter Gifts," number 3 in the Bard Lelia Miniseries by Stephanie Shaver However, it is not specifically stated in the stories if he is actually King Sendar. In the "The One Left Behind," nobly-born Herald Sendar is on circuit with Herald Callen. They slowly follow the trail of a thief for weeks. However, we know from the novels that a Royal Heir is not allowed to risk going on circuit. Queen Selenay did her internship in the courts of Haven. Unless Sendar was a younger son not expected to be crowned, this Herald Sendar should not be assumed to be a young King Sendar. In the second story, "Midwinter Gifts," number 3 in the Bard Lelia Miniseries by Stephanie Shaver, Bard Lelia's famous song "Tonight, I Ride" is unofficially known as "The Sendar Song," or "THAT song." The song is definitely unrelated to other short story, "The One Left Behind," which is slow-paced and includes no epic ride. However, Bard Lelia is a contemporary of Queen Selenay and refers to 'Valdemar's greatest king' just before performing the song, so it seems that her song is about King Sendar. Possibly there is an "epic" ride in one of the novels that matches this song. Reader confirmation of such a connection is needed. Category:Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Heralds